Freaks
by pipzip
Summary: The story of Ian McKinley - Zip - and Erin Ulmer - Pip -. Rated a T but basically because of bad language used.


**Freaks**

First Contact

_Books – check, schedule – check, lunch – check. I stopped to look at my reflection. I let out a sigh and my reflection replied by looking tired and slightly bored. Misery – check. The air was still and silent as I walked briskly to school. I paid no attention whatsoever to the many humored or disgusted looks I received. I was used to it, other kids that are like that just don't have any imagination or creativity. It was only my third day as a freshman and I was already an outcast. Great. The idiotic football players who think they are all it (whatever 'it' is) were coming down the sidewalk behind me. I could hear them chattering noisily. They seemed to be catching up. This was just what I needed._

_I stopped at a bench to tie the lace of my converse. They came to a halt in front of me. I pretended to become totally absorbed into tying my lace. "Hey, freak, what you up to, getting ready to cut yourself and drown yourself in depression, eh?" they sneered with sarcastic sympathy. They pushed my bag off the bench and my books scattered across the sidewalk. I just ignored them and picked them up. They eventually just walked off. Did they think that they were being funny?_

_Another group passed me and snickered. I looked down slightly and continued my journey, my feet moving as fast as possible without breaking into a run. I murmured a few words of hatred and stepped through the gates of McKinley High._

I checked my schedule; first was Trigonometry. I hated school, I hated this town. I strode into class; late again. It was only my third day as a freshman, but I didn't care. Why should I? "Ah, Mr. McKinley, nice to see you bothered to show up," said Miss Williams, not looking up from her paperwork. She was a total bitch and I could tell she hated me, but hey, she's my teacher. Teachers and students aren't exactly supposed to be the best of friends, are they? I also hated it when teachers called me by my last name. I felt so irritated that my name was the same as this school and the whole bloody town.

"Well…" I prompted bitterly. She adjusted the glasses on her nose and pointed to a seat furthest away from her. "There you go, Mr. McKinley, at the back, next to….umm…" she scanned her plan that showed where everyone sat. "Next to Erin Ulmer." I looked over and saw the girl's head snap up immediately. She looked panicked at first as if she had missed something that had happened, but then she slowly lowered her head and continued scribbling her answers in her book. "Now, keep out of trouble, Mr. McKinley, and quietly get on with your work," Miss Williams said. As I walked to my seat I thought "yeah right."

I sat down, pulled out my book, opened it, held my pen and pretended to look interested. That was all I had to do for another 20 minutes - easy. I got bored and that girl….Erin…..probably wasn't planning to look up anytime soon, so I started to draw her. I tend to do that, at least it looks like I'm doing work.

I observed her, what she was wearing and what colour hair she had. She was dressed all in black and she was wearing plain black converse. Her hair was a dark red/auburn colour and it was very straight. She seemed fairly different from everyone else. She wasn't wearing a skirt, not even one like Ashley and Ashlynn that are so short you can see their ass almost (which made me feel sick) and she didn't wear a really tight top like the other girls. She seemed pretty cool.

_I jotted down numbers quickly in my book. I wasn't really bothered about it, I was pretty good at Trigonometry, but I just couldn't be bothered today. At the end of the semester I'll probably just pass with an easy A or B like I did with most subjects. The only exception was Gym, I usually got a C. I never really saw the point in Gym and I most likely never will, but I'm not going to need to use the skill very often at all._

_I glanced quickly at the boy I sat next to. His hair was slightly spiked and it was very black, much like his clothes. I scanned him through the corner of my eye, to not look too obvious. He seemed like me somehow. Dark and lonesome. He looked like he'd lived with it for a very long time. I wanted to talk to him, or something, anything. I looked at his book, to see if he needed any help, maybe that would give me a chance to speak. What I saw was a reflection, it was a drawing of me. All you could really see was my hair, I prefer to hide myself like that. You could see part of my face and it had a very concentrating expression._

_He slowly turned his head towards me not realizing I was looking at him, maybe to check he had drawn me correctly. As soon as we reached eye contact he snapped his book shut and smiled with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. He checked the time on his watch and packed his things away. There was only about 7 minutes left, so Miss Williams wouldn't notice, or bother about doing anything if she did._

_One side of my mouth curved up into a small smile to myself as I turned away to write the last few answers. The boy sat there tapping quietly on the desk. I packed away my things with 2 minutes to spare. I looked up and watched the second hand of the clock move and strained my ears to hear just the ticking sound that it made. _

I can't believe she saw it. I didn't know what to do. Well, at least I saw her face. She had fairly pale skin. Her nose was small. Her fringe went down to her eyes almost. Her eyes were a very dark brown. They were nearly black. They were outlined with a black eyeliner pencil. I felt very awkward for the last few minutes of the lesson. She seemed kind of alright; better than the other dicks and sluts in this school anyway. She was different, I guess. Oh well, I'm not really one for socializing as such. I prefer it that way. It's mostly like that because people can't stand me and they think I'm some sort of freak.

_The bell rang and I literally jumped out of my seat. I grabbed my bag and walked away. That was definitely a strange and partly awkward lesson. I pondered over that as I made my way to the cafeteria._


End file.
